I Have Given My Heart To You
by shock-a-lot
Summary: Relationships last forever but can relationships change? He thought love was all a joke. He thought emotions were just a weakness, a waste of time. He thought playing with others emotions was a game. What happens when he gets pulled into the his own game?
1. Enemies Till the End

A\n: Hey you guys! I'm so excited! This is gonna be my very first Harry Potter fic! It's gonna be a Draco/Ginny fic. Ever since I started reading them, I've fell in love with the couple. They're just so cute! It's probably cause I like romance stories where the guy is really cold-hearted. Yeah anyways, I really thinks it's gonna stink but it's my first Harry Potter fic so go easy on me. There's also gonna be a bit of Harry/Hermione and Ron/Lavender (might change it). Overall, it's gonna be an all round story, mainly focusing on Draco and Ginny!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter but if I did I'd RULE THE WORLD!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!(Ok, I think the sugar is getting to me!)

I have Given my Heart to You

Chapter 1: Meeting When One Least Expects It

It was a cool morning on the first day of September. The Burrow was bustling with activity as everyone did last minute checkups to see whether they had forgotten to pack anything.

Ginny Weasley, now entering her fifth year in Hogwarts, flicked her long red hair over her shoulders and looked one last time in her mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she quickly lugged her suitcase out of room only to meet up with Harry.

"Hey Harry, I guess you're as late as I am." Ginny laughed.

Harry smiled at Ginny. Over the years, Ginny had grown to become more like a younger sister to him. He and Ginny would sometimes have late night talks when either one of them had a problem. 

"Yeah, guess so, but we better hurry up and get downstairs before your mother gets mad." He replied. 

Harry and Ginny heaved their suitcases down the flight of stairs and into the kitchen. 

Ron and Hermione were already there, packed and ready to go.

"Harry, Ginny, you both are late. Mom's going crazy out there. We better get out there and into the van or else she's gonna have our heads!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry and Ginny left their suitcases with the others and hurried out to the front with Ron and Hermione. The Ministry had leant a van to them so that they could get to King's Cross. 

Mrs. Weasley suddenly appeared behind them and she ushered them into the van while Mr. Weasley stored the luggage in the back. Everyone was soon seated comfortably in the van and were on their way to the station.

They reached the station at 10:30, with plenty of time to get through the barrier and to put all their luggage on the train.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ginny glanced at her watch. It was five to eleven. She might as well go see her parents one last time before she left. Ginny shoved her suitcase into the empty compartment that had all her brother's suitcases as well as Harry and Hermione's luggage.

She was just about to exit the compartment when someone stepped in front of her and she bumped into something…-someone.

Ginny stepped back and looked up to see a pair of stormy gray eyes staring down at her.

"Well, look who we have here! If it isn't the last Weasley of the lot? Tell your parents that populating this Earth with more of your kind could destroy all us important people." Draco sneered.

"Shut up bleach boy!

"Weasley, you're not the type to be giving orders. You're more like the lowlife servants at my place. I don't take orders from them, they take orders from me." Draco drawled, his trademark smirk forming on his pale face. He looked at the young redhead in front of him with a smirk on his face.

Ginny sighed, "Look Malfoy, I don't want to see you right now, or anytime for that matter, and you don't seem to want to be near a Weasley so just go away." When Draco didn't seem to be moving, Ginny finally lost all her patience and let out her frustration in one big blow.

"SOD OFF MALFOY!!! GET YOUR LOSER FACE OUT OF MY WAY OR I'LL PUNCH IT SO THAT IT BECOMES MORE DEFORMED THAN IT ALREADY IS!"

Ginny shoved Malfoy in the chest and he staggered back a bit from the impact. Ginny squeezed herself through the gap and managed to get out of the compartment. She glanced quickly behind her and saw an angry Malfoy glaring at her. She smirked slightly and quickly went to search for her parents.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco watched Ginny's retreating form with pure hatred. Ever since his fifth year, he had concentrated on making her life a living hell. The Dream Team wasn't exactly a great source of entertainment anymore. They knew his tactics and it was getting a bit harder to be the one laughing in the end. Now his number one goal was to teach that wretched girl that he was superior to her and that he was better then her in every way. Unfortunately, the redhead had started to fend for herself and had begun to fire insults back at him. He would have to change his plans. Surprising her and doing something she would never suspect looked like the best way to get back at the Weasley. 

Draco smirked again. That Weasley had better watch out. She didn't know what was coming her way. And a Malfoy could get anything they wanted and that they never gave up until they achieved what they wanted exactly. 

Draco gazed one more time at Ginny and then turned the other way to go look for his other Slytherin friends. That evil smirk never left his face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The sky started to darken as the sun slowly began to set. They would be arriving at Hogwarts in twenty minutes.

Ginny sighed. Ron and Hermione had gone out for awhile to patrol the halls. Harry was the only other person in the compartment and he was looking a bit glum. 

"Ok Harry. I've been watching you sulk for over fifteen minutes. I know there's something up, so spill. Ron and Hermione aren't here so you can tell me, can't you. I mean, I know you usually tell them everything but over the summer, we've been telling each other stuff that we would never tell them." 

Harry looked up at Ginny and smiled a bit. She was always there for him. He took a deep breath and let it out. 

"It's just that…you know, Her-" 

"Oh come on Harry, you're still worried about her. You know, if you have feelings for her than make a move. Tell her. She just can't reject you. Who would?" Ginny cut in.

"But…" 

"No buts Harry, you got to go tell her. Let it out. You've been telling me about your feelings for her all summer. I think it's time that you tell her." Ginny explained.

"Well, fine then. I'm not promising I'll do it, but I'll try." Harry mumbled.

Ginny smiled brightly. Finally, it was about time that the two of them got together. They were meant for each other. 

The compartment door slid open and Ron trudged in followed by a very tired looking Hermione.

"What happened to you guys?" Ginny asked.

Ron let out a moan and flopped down onto the seat next to Harry and closed his eyes. Hermione sat down next to Ginny.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that we met up with Malfoy and he gave us a hard time. It's nothing though, we're just tired." Hermione said.

"Malfoy! Wait till I get my hands on him. He'll be sorry that he messed with you guys." Harry gritted his teeth and rolled up his hands into fists.

The train began to slow down and finally screeched to a stop. The group headed to the door, leaving their stuff behind and left the train.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Let the feast begin" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the hall and the once empty plates were filled with all different types of food. 

Ginny filled her plate up with what she wanted and started eating. After all, wasn't the start of the year feast meant for people to pig out like they've never done before?

Ginny giggled a little bit as she saw her best friend Lily, stack her plate up quite high with twice as much food she had taken and that was already a lot.

"What?" Lily asked innocently.

"It's nothing. Just don't tell me when you're stomach starts hurting in the night or you start to feel sick." Ginny laughed.

Lily grinned, "Yes ma'am! At least I'm not eating like your brother. Look at his plate." 

Ginny glanced over at Ron and started to giggle again. His plate was covered with food and he kept taking more. On top of that, his mouth was full of food. Hermione was looking at him in disgust and Harry just smiled at his friend's love for food. Ginny then saw Lavender shaking her head shamefully. 

"I'm dating a guy who likes food better than he likes me! What has the world come to?" she exclaimed.

Ginny turned back to Lily and nodded. "I see what you mean." Both girls continued eating and talking cheerfully, glad to be back at school.

Unknown to the pair, a very attractive-looking Slytherin was watching them with a small smirk on his perfect face.

"She doesn't know what's coming. She doesn't know what I'm planning to do to her. You better watch out Ginny because when a Malfoy wants to do something, he'll do it in the best way possible without flaw."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ginny opened the door to her dormitory and walked over to her bed. Her stuff had already been brought up. She let her eyes wander around the room passing over the red and gold curtains and the bathroom door. All her thoughts were on a certain blonde that had come barging into her life when he wasn't wanted.

Why did Malfoy hate her so much? She knew that all Malfoys hated Weasleys but they didn't spend all their time trying to humiliate or insult them. That's all Draco Malfoy would do. Whenever he saw her, he'd make some snide comment about her or her family. 

"Oh well, I don't care if he doesn't like me. There's no use thinking about him now." She thought out loud.

With that, Ginny rolled on to her bed and fell straight to sleep.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The first week of school had passed by so quickly that even Ginny couldn't believe it. She had been to all her classes and was loaded with homework for the weekend. Ron had said that she would have a lot of homework this year due to the fact that she would be taking her OWLs this year.

"Stupid Snape, giving us so much homework. Who does he think he is?" Ginny muttered angrily as she headed towards the library to complete her Potions homework. She rounded the corner and collided with somebody. Her books fell out of her hands as she fell to the floor.

"Owww," she moaned. She slowly gathered her books and picked herself off the floor. She looked up and realized who she had knocked into. 

A pair of stormy cold eyes glared down at her and Draco Malfoy's face was filled with no emotion whatsoever. 

"I'm sorry," Ginny whispered, feeling really embarrassed that she was apologizing to him.

Draco smirked at her. "I should have known. You Weasleys do lack certain traits but I never would have known that proper sight was one of them."

"Shut up Malfoy!" 

Draco smirked again and stepped a bit closer to the girl, just enough to invade her personal space. Ginny stepped back a little noticing their closeness.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny spat.

Draco took another step towards her, "I want to see the fear on your face when I am around, when I do things like this…" and with that, Draco placed both his hands on Ginny's waist and pulled her close to him. The look of terror on her face was enough to satisfy him so he let her go. He took one last glance at the redhead and then walked past her knowing that he had won that round. 

Ginny sank down onto her knees. What was Malfoy up to? What did he want with her?

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Draco paced around the common room silently for the eighth time that day. His approach was good but it would need a bit of work. Ginny might catch on soon.

Blaise eyed him wearily. " What are you trying to do?" he asked his friend.

"Nothing that could interest you," Draco replied absentmindedly. 

"Does it have anything to do with that pug-faced Pansy?" Blaise asked.

"I would be happy if you didn't mention that piece of crap," Draco spat.

"Oh, well I just thought that since she has it bad for you, it would be about her." He said.

"No, it's not her, I'd never date her let alone talk to her anymore She needs help. I don't even think St. Mungo's could help her with the problems she has." Draco muttered.

"Well, then…?" 

"It's nothing, I'm going up to bed," and with that, Draco left Blaise to figure it out for himself.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ginny stood on a balcony looking out into the night. The soft moonlight touched her face bringing out the different features. A pair of muscular arms made their way around Ginny and held tight on to the railing. She leaned back into the muscular figure and her body filled up with warmth as she made contact with a strong well-toned chest.

She turned around, still within the figure's arms, to face him. His face was concealed within the shadows but she could make out a bit of his light hair. He leaned in closer to her and captured her lips in a heated kiss. 

As he pulled back, Ginny could have sworn she saw a pair of silver-like eyes gazing lovingly down at her. He leaned back down to her, his lips next to her ear and whispered in a tone barely audible, "I-"

Beep!! Beep!!

Ginny sat up on her bed and scowled at her alarm clock. It was a wonderful dream that she had been having. She wondered who the mystery man was. It looked like he had silvery gray eyes but it could have been because of the moonlight.

Sighing, she slowly got off the bed and dragged herself to the bathroom.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ginny entered the common room after breakfast and found Harry sitting on the armchair next to the fire with a lost sort of expression on his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?' Ginny asked as she sat down across from him.

"Oh, hi Ginny. It's nothing." Harry said softly.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Believe it or not Harry, there's always something going on with you. You can tell me." She said smiling.

Harry sighed. "It's…her again. I've been trying to tell her but it's not coming out of my mouth. I can't tell her." 

"Well, it will take some time, you know that." Ginny explained.

"Yeah, I know, but I…"Harry began but was cut off when he saw Hermione heading their way with Ron. Ginny also noticed and smiled back at Harry.

"I'd better get going. Remember, don't rush it. Take your time but tell her soon." and with that she left Harry and headed upstairs with just one thought in her head.

"If you want to get something done, you have to do it yourself. I'm going to need Ron to help me get those two together."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/n: There we go!! The first chapter is finally done! Yes I know, it's dumb right? But I am dumb so it all fits. Anyways, do me a favor and click the button down there and tell me what you think. At least then I'll know if I should continue writing or not.


	2. Guess we need a Plan B

A/n: Hey! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews. You guys are the best! I'm just going to give my personal thanks in a second. I just want to know, if I start a new D/G fic and if it was AU or a little bit altered would it still work? I mean is that okay or do people usually put it in Hogwarts? Anyways, before the next chapter, I'd like to thank all of you guys for reviewing me!

Deedsla the Insane Monkey: Thanks so much for reviewing me. Especially since you were my first reviewer! I can't thank you enough! Hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, I love your username! I also love your story!

Kneh13: Yeah, she does, doesn't she? I guess Ginny does sound a bit professional, I might have to change that attitude later. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the next chapter!

Gin: Hey, thanks! I wasn't sure if I should continue but I guess I should because you guys have just inspired me so much. Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Fresh-AngelBabe: Thank you! You just made my day! Well here's the next chapter for ya, hope you like it!

Luna32: Oops, sorry! I guess I should have maybe put the next chapter too! Well, you don't have to wait anymore cause' here it is! Have fun! Sorry it's soooooooo late!

Lena Ketina: Thanks! I love it when people enjoy what I write! Well here's the next chapter so enjoy it!

Mizgeorgiapeach: Thanks so much for reviewing! I loved your fic! I have to go back to see if you updated! I haven't been on ff.net for a while and I just got better from the flu. Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Draco-Malfoy-Vegeta-luvr: Hey Britt! Missed ya man! I'm so bored at home you know! Hope school starts soon cause then we can go back to killing Lisa! Yes I know you prefer Draco and Hermione together but you know! Anyways, thanks for your "review"! See ya in school. Remember to call!

Riot-Girl: Thanks for reviewing! I loved your fic! Do you have other ones cause I got to go read them! Hope you like the next chapter like you did the first!

Suriel-Angel-Of-Death: Hey, thanks! I'm so glad that you liked the story so far! I picked the title from this movie that I heard of long ago! But it was in another language! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Alias24lilsis: Thank you so much! I'm so happy that you enjoy the story so far! Hope you like the next chapter! 

CalifornianJade6: Thanks so much for reviewing! I love reading your stories! Remember to tell me when you update because I really want to read more! 

Spordelia Chase: Thank you! Yeah, I decided to give Ginny a best friend. I mean, Ginny is friendly and everything so she deserves to have a lot of friends and especially one that really understands her. One of the things I love about Ron is that he is so crazy and funny. I couldn't resist putting the feast in the story! Oh and you'll get to know who Harry is glum over in this chapter! Hope you like it!

Grumpy: Thank you so much! I really love Draco/Ginny fics! Some of my friends think I've gone mad but oh well! Hope you like this chapter!

Kirbinite: Uh-oh! I guess I do stink at writing/typing and I didn't even bother with grammar check! The only thing is that all the sentences which had one dot instead of three dots (…) were changed because I didn't turn the document into an html. But thanks to you, I corrected the errors and reposted the chapter! Thank you!

Angel-Hiragizawa32: What do you mean by I shouldn't read your stories? I love your stories, they're the best! They are twenty million times better than mine are! You shouldn't be ashamed! Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. Hope you enjoy the next one!

Eman On: Thanks for the tips! I guess I should tune down a bit on Ginny's character! I just got one question, how should I get my layout to look good? I love your stories! I just have to keep reviewing them cause they're so good! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!

Miss Auburn: Hey, thanks a bunch! Well, here's the next chapter! I love how you write! Maybe you could give me some tips so that I could write better. I mean, I stink at writing. Writing and me is like oil and water. So different! 

Dark Cherry1: Hey Jaz and Steph! I know what you guys are thinking! What has gone wrong with me! Sorry your review got cut off! What's with the "1" at the end of your username. I mean it wasn't always there, right! Anyways, miss ya guys (ya even you Jaz but I gotta torture you when we get back to school…I got a good picture to stick up in my locker this year)! See you guys soon!

Sydney Wood: Thank you for reviewing! I love Harry/ Hermione pairings too! You and I seem to like the same pairings! High five! Anyways, no sweat! I loved your story so of course I was gonna review it! Hope you like the next chapter!

Draco-Malfoy-Severus-Luva: Hey Britt! I went to check you're old account last time and it wasn't working. Thank god I know your new one! Your stories are doing great! I know you hate my story pairings but what can I do? Just please don't kill me! See ya at school!

Well that's it for now! On to Chapter two!

Chapter 2: Plan B

As soon as Ginny was sure she was out of sight, she crouched down behind the railings to observe the people below her. Hermione was sitting in the chair across from Harry in the common room and both looked a bit nervous. Ginny giggled softly. Those two…they loved each other so much but they were the only ones not aware of the other's feelings. Everyone in Gryffindor knew Harry and Hermione's feelings for each other but the two of them were too dense to figure out each other's feelings! 

Ginny spotted Ron playing chess with Colin a few feet away from his best friends and she noticed that he kept eyeing them expectantly. 

"What's up with him?" she thought. She went back to watching the other two. 

Harry finally heaved a sigh. "Um…Hermione, I wanted to tell you something." He said quietly, eyes glued to his shoes. Ginny barely made out what he was saying. 

"Oh Harry, I know everything! Why didn't you tell me before?" Hermione cried out.

Harry looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"What?"

"I got your note. I just can't believe you didn't tell me! I mean, you told Ron and Ginny but you didn't tell me?" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry's face was scrunched up in confusion. 

"I-"he began.

"I'm so happy for you! I didn't know you liked Parvati so much till now!" Hermione exclaimed as she got up and walked over to a stunned and speechless Harry. She gave him a playful punch on the arm and smiled. " I'm so glad that you finally got the girl of your dreams. Well, I got to go but I'll see you later. Bye Harry." And with that Hermione headed to her dorm. Harry was too shocked to stop her and soon she was out of sight.

Ginny quickly got up from her spot and rushed to her dorm. She shut the door quietly and sat down on her bed. What was that all about? Harry and Parvati? Since when did Harry like Parvati? Ginny was shocked. 

She got up and paced around the room. What about Hermione? She seemed happy when talking to Harry but she was probably breaking up inside.

"I guess it's best if I go see what this is all about." Ginny said to herself as she got up from her bed.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door. Ginny walked over to door and opened it, revealing a pale Hermione on the verge of tears.

"Hermione, what happened?" Ginny asked as she brought her friend into the room and shut the door.

Tears leaked out of Hermione's eyes as Ginny led her to the chair. 

"Gi…Ginny…it's n..nothing." she choked.

Ginny gave the girl a hug and sat down beside her. 

"It's Harry, isn't it?" Ginny asked quietly.

" No... it's not. I'm happy for him… I really am." Hermione whispered.

"No Hermione. I know Harry doesn't like Parvati. He has his heart set on someone else." Ginny said.

"Then explain this note." Hermione murmured as she pulled out a folded piece of parchment.

Ginny took the parchment from her friend's hand and unfolded it. 

Dear Hermione,

I have something to tell you. I have been keeping something from you for a while now. It's about me and Parvati. I…I like her, Hermione, and we've been going out for a while now. I didn't want to tell you because you're always saying that I should find a girl who's pretty inside, that I shouldn't go judging them by looks. You also used to tell me not to go for stupid girls who care just about themselves. Well, Parvati is a bit bossy but I know she's the one for me. I know this is a weird way of letting you know but I don't want many people to find out. I've already told Ron and Ginny. See you later.

Your best friend,

Harry Potter

Ginny scanned the letter once more and almost smiled. This was so not Harry. He wouldn't write a letter like this. Harry was simple and he usually ran out of parchment. Why would he waste a piece on this stupid letter? If Harry had something to say he would say it out loud. There was only one problem…if this wasn't Harry's doing then whose was it?

"I don't know Hermione. I still don't think Harry would do that. I mean would he really tell me before you? " Ginny whispered as she gave the note back.

"Maybe, maybe not, but all this time I've loved somebody whose already been taken. I remember last year how Harry had been after Cho. Back then, I didn't even know my own feelings for him but now it's too late." Hermione said as she wiped her tears. 

"Don't worry Hermione. Harry isn't Parvati's type. They don't go together at all." Ginny said, patting Hermione on the back.

"If you say so Ginny." Hermione said with a small smile. Ginny always had a way of cheering her up.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Harry stood up from the armchair and walked over to where Ron was sitting. 

"What the hell just happened?" he wondered out loud. He looked at Ron who obviously was trying to avoid looking into Harry's eyes.

"Ron! What just happened! What note!" Harry exclaimed. 

"I have no idea." Ron said sheepishly.

"Ron." Harry said again looking his friend in the eye.

"Look Harry, I don't know! I thought Hermione liked you too but I guess I was wrong. Did you see the way she talked to you? She didn't look affected at all. Wow!." Ron exclaimed.

Harry took a moment to digest this information but as soon as he did, his face changed from fury to a look of sadness and confusion.

"Ron, you know I didn't send the note! I'm not going out with Parvati. She isn't my type! The most we could be is friends. You believe me don't you?" Harry asked.

Ron looked away from him.

Harry seemed to take this the wrong way, "Fine! Don't believe me! I guess I'll just have to figure this out myself!" and with that he stomped up the stairs and to the dorms. 

When Ron was sure he heard the slam of the door, he turned back to Colin and grinned.

"Phase one of Operation Lovebirds has been completed successfully. That was really hard. To lie to Harry about the note was killing me but we did it for his own good. We got to go to Dean to ask him for the next note so that we can put phase two in action." Ron whispered slyly. Colin grinned across from him and gave him the thumbs up sign.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Ginny lay flat on her bed, recalling the shocking events that had taken place a while ago. Hermione was back in her dorm, doing her homework, trying to forget about Harry and Harry was probably also in his dorm. Ron and Colin were still in the common room but they were talking far too much to actually be playing chess. 

What was up with the note? By the look on Ron's face, Ginny could tell that Ron knew something about it but would he tell? Maybe it was about time to find out what was exactly going on.

Ginny got up from her bed and walked out of the dormitory, down the long spiral staircase and stopped in front of Ron and Colin. Both boys immediately stopped talking and looked up at Ginny.

"Hi Ginny!" Colin greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Colin!" 

"Um…Gin, what are you doing here?" Ron asked a bit nervously.

"Oh nothing Ron. Just felt like walking around and stretching a bit. That's all." Ginny replied.

"Oh."

"So what were you and Colin talking about?" Ginny asked as she took a seat in the armchair beside them.

"Uh…nothing. Just…you know…stuff. Guy stuff!" Ron blurted out.

"Sure." Ginny rolled her eyes. Colin was the last guy anyone would want to talk to about "guy stuff".

"So anyways, did you see what happened with Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked innocently. 

Ron stiffened a bit. He already knew about how his sister and Harry would sometimes talk about stuff alone with each other. If she found out about their little "plan" to get Harry and Hermione together, she might go blab it out to Harry.

"Yeah, that was bloody surprising, wasn't it?" Ron said.

"Yeah. And the note?" Ginny asked.

Ron glanced at Colin. He was doing his best to just keep his mouth shut. 

"No idea. I swear, I thought Seamus and Parvati were going out. Who knew Harry and Parvati were dating?" Ron replied nervously.

"Oh but Hermione showed me the note. It certainly doesn't sound like the Harry I know." Ginny said. 

"Uh…" 

"Did you see the note Ron?" 

"No."

"Well, it wasn't Harry who wrote it. I think I know who did though."

"Y…you do?" Colin squeaked.

"Who?" Ron blurted out.

"Well it seems you two also know who wrote the note. I know something's up. Spill it out!" Ginny exclaimed. So much for letting them spill the beans without her asking them too. 

"We…uh…I don't know what you're talking about Gin but y-"Ron began.

"Oh shut it Ron. I already know you have something to do with this. Just tell me. I won't tell anyone! I promise! You know I want those two together just as much as you do." Ginny said.

Ron sighed. "Ok Gin. Come here. We'll tell you the whole thing but you have to promise not to tell Harry or Hermione. Got it?" 

Ginny nodded.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Oh Draco, you're my lover, oh marry me Draco, kiss me!" Blaise squeaked in a high voice.

"Oh shut your big mouth, will you!!" Draco glared at Blaise.

Blaise laughed out loud. "It's just really funny seeing Pansy go after you like that. Really, it makes my day!" 

Draco glared at him and muttered, "Note to self, get a new best friend."

"So, did you hear about Ms. Buckteeth and Scarhead?" Blaise asked Draco.

Draco shook his head. 

"Well, apparently, Granger thinks he's going out with someone else and she gave congratulations to his new relationship. What a bunch of freaks. Mental retards if you ask me.

"Whatever," Draco said in a bored tone.

"Ok what are you thinking of?" 

Draco didn't answer.

"I got to think of ways to abuse the little Weasel." Draco thought in his mind but he had no ideas. His mind was unusually blank. "Why can't I figure out a way to humiliate the wretch. It's not it will affect me in any way besides giving me some entertainment. I should really take Crabbe's idea and go read 'The Best Ways to Make your Star-Crossed Enemy Suffer".

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"That's such a dumb plan!" Ginny yelled.

"Shhhhh!" Ron whispered. "What do you mean dumb plan?" 

"It's gonna go all wrong. Trust me. I can figure out a better plan by tomorrow." Ginny whispered slyly to the boys.

"Um… we don't need-"

"YES YOU DO!!!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Ok, ok don't kill us." Colin said quietly.

"Well, then it's settled. I'll go back to my dorm and start on the plan. It will be the greatest thing in the world!!!" Ginny exclaimed and she walked back up the stairs laughing evilly. 

Ron and Colin both looked at each other and made small swirls beside their head. "Wacko!!!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/n: I really am so sorry for taking soooooooooo long to update but now I've told my friend that if I don't update every week or every two weeks, that she could report me so I'll be sure to update soon. I also know that this chapter was kind of a waste but I forgot my idea since it has been so long and so I have to try to get it together again. Remember to tell me how you found the chapter (I'm expecting all the reviews to say, "That stunk" or "Stupid chapter"). Later!!!


End file.
